This invention relates, in general, to a camera dolly, and, in particular, to an improved arrangement for providing a way to move a camera in multiple directions while filming a scene. Movie making involves acting out scenes in front of a camera. While a static camera is adequate for some scenes, many times it is desirable to have a camera move though a movie set to achieve a more dynamic view of the scenes being filmed. Camera movement can be side to side, up and down, and toward or away from a scene, and combinations of those directions to provide for all manner of diagonal movement.